Kise's Jealousy
by Chaikia
Summary: A Sequel to my story "Kurokochi's Stalker!". It has been several months since Kise and Kuroko started dating, all is well and they were happy with their relationship. One day, Kise decided to visit Kuroko in his school. He heard strange rumors about his Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi going out! So he decided to check it out! And...Find out inside!


**Hi-yah~ everyone! **

**As promised! "Kise's Jealousy" is out!**

**I'll have to thank you again for supporting my "Kurokocchi's Stalker!" Since it's one of my beginning fics and I didn't really expected it to become like this!**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH AGAIN!**

**I hope I won't disappoint you, since this is my first "M" fic, I really hope I can do this! **

**O-Ooooooh, I'm getting nervous!**

**Please enjoy this!**

* * *

~.~

KISE'S JEALOUSY

~.Kaijo High~

"That's all for today. Don't forget to do your homeworks this weekend!" Their Teacher said before he came out of the classroom

Everyone stood up and fixed their things, some of them talked to each other since tomorrow is a holiday and the day after tomorrow is Sunday meaning, no classes and they're free to spend it. It was quite noisy since all of them are really excited about their plans

Kise didn't listen to them since he planned to visit his Kurokocchi! He hummed happily as he stood up "See ya!" he said waving his hand as he walked out of his classroom

"Bye Kise!"

"Awwwe…..going home already?"

"I still want to ask him!"

"Ugh…Girls"

"Kyaaaaaah!"

Kise can only smile since there's no practice today. That's why he can visit Kuroko and fetched him so that they can go home together. Thinking about it makes him happy and excited that's why he skipped on the hallways

"Kyaaaaaaah! Kise-kuuuunn~!" the girls squealed as they saw Kise. Kise let out his bright smile leaving the girls breathless and squealing even more

"I wonder what my dear is doing right now?" Kise mumbled thinking about his boyfriend

Due to skipping, Kise's quickly reached the grounds and almost near the entrance "Don't worry Kurokocchi! I'm on my waaaaay~!" Kise said stopping in front of the school gate and waiting for a taxi to pass by

"Kise!" said a voice

Kise looked back and saw Kasamatsu with Moriyama walking towards him

Kise quickly smiled "Kasamatsu-Senpai! Moriyama-Senpai!"

"Yo" Moriyama raised his hand a little

"What's up?" Kise asked

Kasamatsu gave Kise a light punch on the shoulder "Well since you went home early yesterday you idiot. You didn't hear Coach's announcement" he said huffing

Kise rubbed his neck "Ahehe, well what is it then?" he grinned while asking

Kasamatsu crossed his arms "We have a practice match with Gekouku High this Monday so you better not slack this weekend! Gekouku is quite strong so don't underestimate them!"

Kise nodded letting out a determined smirk "Of course! I'll make sure I'mm win for my Kurokocchi!" he said beaming a grinning like an idiot again

Kasamatsu smacked his head "You idiot!"

"Oww! Kasamastu-senpai! You're so mean!" Kise rubbed the sore spot while faking a cry

Kasamtsu just scoffed and looked away "What an idiot! Before you make sure you win for your Kuroko, win for your school first dammit!"

Kise just snickered

Moriyama then pulled Kasamatsu into his arms and hugged him very tightly "Calm down" he mumbled

"U-Uwaaah! Moriyama! Stop it!" Kasamatsu shrieked trying to push Moriyama away but failed, he can see the other students passing by whispering, chuckling or laughing to each other. Kasamatsu turned red

Moriyama grinned "Don't wanna~ if you will not stop being violent" he said hugging his lover even tightly which made Kasamatsu blush even more

"O-Okay, okay! I will, I will just let me go!" Kasamatsu yelled earning small laugh before Moriyama let him go

Kise can only sweat drop "Y-You two are very lovey-dovey"

Kasamatsu smacked him again "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

Kasamatsu can only huff "Whatever, just make sure you don't slack or I'll ask Coach to quadruple your Training Menu" he said before he walked away

Kise rubbed his head and winced since he was smacked two times "Geez, I wish Kasamatsu-senpai will act a little violent sometimes, he's one of a hell Spartan!" he exclaimed

Moriyama smiled "You may not know but…when it comes to me, Kasamatsu acts very different" he smirked "Even in bed"

Kise exploded in red as Moriyama laughed very hard "Hahaha! Just joking! We haven't done it yet" he confessed looking towards Kasamatsu from the distance

"So mean! You shouldn't be joking around with that Senpai, if Kasamatsu-senpain was here…..you're already laying down here" Kise and Moriyama shuddered just by imagining it

Moriyama just smiled slyly "I know, sorry for that. It's not like I will tell anyone" Moriyama rubbed his neck "Well except for Kobori of course but" Moriyama faced Kise his face serious

"I love Kasamatsu so much that I will not do anything to hurt him"

Kise smiled "Well, I'm happy for you two! Just make sure of that or you'll face me if you hurt Senpai!"

"Whoa! I should be telling you that! Don't you dare hurt that Kuroko or you're going to face the wrath of the mighty Kasamatsu!" Moriyama joked making the both of them laugh

"I'm very sure that won't happen since I love my Kurokocchi than anybody else!" he said bragging about it

Moriyama nodded "I'll hold on to that then"

Kise nodded "Yeah…."

"Well then, I'm gonna go now! I still have to take my Kasamatsu to bed!" Moriyama said running after that

Kise blushes again "M-Moriyama-senpai!" he yelled in embarrassment as he heard Moriyama laugh waving at him

Kise just smiled and waved as well "Geez, that guy…."

Then when he faced the road he saw an incoming Taxi and raised his hand signaling that he was going to ride. The Taxi stopped on front of him and he entered inside

"To Seirin High School please" Kise said after he sat down

The driver nodded and drove the car

* * *

~With Moriyama and Kasamatsu~

"Hey, Kasamatsu! Wait up!" Kasamatsu looked behind and he saw Moriyama running towards him

"What?" he asked bluntly raising a brow

Moriyama stopped in front of him and snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him closer "I-Idiot! What are you doing?!" Kasamatsu blushed

Moriyama smiled "Holding you" he inched even closer

Kasamatsu did all he can to distance his face away from Moriyama "Let me go, someone might see us!" he said looking around but there was no one to his relief

Moriyama pecked him on his lips and grinned "So…..Want to try tonight?" he asked

Kasamatsu stopped struggling and looked away and nodded shyly "J-Just…..be gentle" he said innocently while blushing even harder

Moriyama nodded and pecked Kasamatsu again "Don't worry, I will"

Kasamatsu rested his head on Moriyama's chest "Oh god…I'm getting nervous….." he said

Moriyama entwined his fingers with Kasamatsu's "You'll be fine and I promise with all my heart. But there's no guarantee that there will be no pain" he warned sounding o convincing so Kasmatsu didn't have any objections

Kasamatsu nodded and kissed Moriyama this time, Kasamatsu suddenly pulled away

"Ha-ah!...M-Moriyama! N-Not here! Haaaa….." Kasamatsu moaned as Moriyama began kissing his neck

Moriyama looked at him like a hungry animal "Shit…I can't hold any much longer" he quickly scooped Kasmatsu in his arms and run

"Sorry Kasamatsu….but I guess, I can't promise you that I will be very gentle" he said as he sped up

Kasamatsu nodded "I-I understand….."

* * *

~With Kise~

Kise dialed Kuroko's number on his phone and put it on his ear waiting for Kuroko to answer

_Click!_

"_Hello?"_

Kise beamed happily "Hello my dear Kurokocchi!" he said not caring if the driver hear it or not

"_Kise-kun? Hello, what's the matter?"_

"Are you free this coming holiday and weekend?"

"_Ah yes, since there's no school tomorrow I think…Why?"_

"Well, I'm on my way to your school to fetch you~!" he said happily in a sing-song tone

"_Really?, Then I will wait for you then"_

"Hehe, I'm excited to see you Kurokocchi!"

"…_Me too, I haven't see you for two weeks since were busy in Basketball Club"_

Kise can't help but smile even wider "That's okay, I understand that you know"

"_I see…what are your plans then?"_

"Hmmm?...how about we go to a mall nearby?"

"_Okay, but buy me a Vanilla Shake then"_

Kise sweat dropped and snickered "Yeah, I will then"

"_See you later…."_

"Yeah…well I'll hang up now Kurokocchi"

"_Okay, We're currently in the Gym if you will look for me, since school ended a little early, we decided to practice for a while"_

"Okay, Well then bye!"

"Bye…"

"I love you~!" Kise cooed

"_I love you too….."_

Kise smiled after Kuroko hung up. He is really excited to see his beloved, he can't wait! He planned to give him a tight hug—no, maybe a kiss?

Kise shook his head and decided to greet him normally or else he will be punched or jabbed, and his Kurokocchi is very strong despite his small and weak appearance

After 45 minutes or more, Kise arrived in front of Seirin High's School gate. He paid the driver and went out grinning happily.

As he walks on the School Grounds, the girls can't help but to squeal even the boys whisper to one another surprised by his presence.

He can't help but sigh, it's been four months since he and Kuroko started dating and he had been visiting Kuroko in his school many times, so why do these students can't get used to him visiting.

"_Hey they say Kise Ryouta is dating that Kuroko Tetsuya"_ one girl whispered

Kise stopped walking and decided to listen but he flipped his cellphone open to make it seem he was doing something else

"_Kuroko? You mean that weak-presenced guy? How lucky..."_

"_Yeah, but here's more irritating, they said that he is also dating that Kagami Taiga"_

"_WHAT?! Even him? Awww, I was thinking of asking him out! Geez…Even though he looked innocent, he doesn't"_

"_Gosh, what a two-timer….his disgusting, keeping hot boys all to himself!"_

"_Yeah, I know right?_'

Kise flipped his phone closed very loud and walked towards the two gossiping girls wearing a wry smile

"_Hey! Hey! Kise Ryouta is coming this way!"_

"_Really? Let's ask him out!"_

Kise smiled wryly towards the two girls "Ladies….Are you two talking bad about my Kurokocchi?" he asked bluntly but still kept his smile

"K-Kurokocchi? You mean Kuroko? I mean, who cares anyway?"

"Yeah, what did you see in that guy anyway? It's not like his beautiful like us!"

"Haha! Right! That's why you should go out with us instead!"

An angry vein popped on Kise's forehead _"These two dared to call my Kurokocchi ugly?! They will pay!"_ Kise yelled in his thoughts

Kise smiled again "Really? I gotta admit you two ladies are beautiful"

The girls smiled at that

"But, all I can see is make-ups, you see, my Kurokocchi has a very natural beauty unlike you two, who depend on make-ups. And my Kurokocchi is very beautiful inside too since he is very kind. So I advice you two, to know a person even better before you judge them" Kise gave them a heart stopping wink before he walked away

The girls just squealed and nodded happily

Kise just sighed and frowned "Tch, good thing their girls and not boys or I might have punched those two for calling my Kurokocchi like that!" he hissed

"But….is it true, that Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi are dating?..." Kise asked himself and shook his head "Kurokocchi isn't like that, I trust him with my life and I know his not that type of person" he mumbled smiling

He soon reached the Gym very quickly since he knew the location. He also know hot to go anywhere he want from visiting Seirin many times

When he opened the door and was about to call Kuroko's name, his eyes quickly widen and his voice stocked on his throat.

There on the court was Kuroko with Kagami, Kagami's arm was sling around Kuroko's shoulder and Kuroko was pressed on Kagami's body. Both were also laughing like a happy couple in Kise's opinion.

A strong pang of jealousy struck Kise and anger dominates his body. He clenched his fist and stomped inside

"Kagami!" Kise growled catching Kagami's reaction

"Ah, Kise what are—" Kise quicklu cut him off by punching him very hard on the face sending him towards the ground

Everyones eyes widen clearly shock at the happenings

"Kagami-kun!" Riko and Kuroko yelled as they knelt next to Kagami and inspected him. Kagami winced and clutched his cheek "I-Itte"

"Kise-kun why did you did that?!" Kuroko yelled walking in front of Kise

Kise didn't answer, instead he yank Kuroko's arm and swung Kuroko on his strong shoulders "W-Wha?! Kise-kun put me down!" Kuroko yelled as he began punching Kise but Kise walked out of the Gym, not caring that Kuroko was still sweaty, and wearing his practice clothes and his things still on the locker, leaving everyone dumfounded

"What just happened?..." Hyuga asked still shock because everything happened so fast

"I don't know…we Kuroko and Kagami were just celebrating their win since we had a bet right?" Izuki asked

Kiyoshi nodded and rubbed his neck "Yeah, if the first years win, we will treat them later right?"

Koganei sighed "Maybe it's because Kagami is close to Kuroko?"

Mitobe nodded silently

Hyuga sighed and rubbed his temple in realization "Well, it's jealousy alright"

Kiyoshi raised a brow "Really?"

Hyuga nodded "Believe me Kiyoshi, you'll also feel that if you will fall in love"

Kagami stood up and rubbed his cheek "That damn Kise dare to punch me" he hissed

"Well, it's your fault to begin with" Riko blurted

"WHAT?!" Kagami jerked

"You're too close to Kuroko-kun earlier so It's very disturbing"

Kagami sweat dropped "I didn't mean it, I'm just so happy I get to eat many burgers later"

"You're going to abuse our win?!" Furihata shrieked

Hyuga patted Kagami's back "Might as well apologize tomorrow Kagami"

"Why?"

"Seeing Kise like that, he'll probably argue with Kuroko over you"

Kagami sighed again "Yeah…"

Then silence filled the whole Gym

"So…do guys want to still practice?" Riko asked

Everyone nodded

Kagami pumped his fist "I'm game for it, and I want something to vent my anger on"

"But the First Years are only four" Fukuda pointed out

Riko smirked "Oh that's not a problem, Izuki play with the first years for today" he three a blue tank top on Izuki who nodded and slipped off his yellow tank top

* * *

~Kuroko's House~

Kise went inside Kuroko's house still while Kuroko followed inside frowning. Kuroko closed the door and looked at Kise's back

"Why did you do that Kise-kun?" he asked since he still can't believe that Kise punched Kagami

Kise didn't answer and just walked towards the living room

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko raised a brow also walking inside the living room

Kise sat on the couch and stayed silent, eyes hidden by his yellow bangs.

"Answer me Kise-kun! Why did you do that to Kagami-kun?!" Kuroko yelled

But still, Kise didn't answer

"Transfer to Kaijo" he said

"What?" Kuroko blinked

"I said, transfer to Kaijo"

Kuroko's eyes widen "What?! Why so sudden?!" he was very confused right now. First why did Kise punched Kagami and second why does he want him to transfer in Kaijo?

"I'll help on fixing the papers so that you can transfer as soon as possible" he said

"Kise-kun! I don't want to transfer! I already love Seirin!"

"You'll love Kaijo too, you'll love it there too"

"I said I don't want to!"

"Just transfer there!" Kise hissed clenching his fist

"Why? Why do you want me to transfer all of a sudden?! And what's gotten into you?!" Kuroko cried

"It's none of your business"

Kuroko grabbed Kise's color and lifted him up from his seat "None of my business?! Kise-kun! We're lovers! I am supposed to care about your decision and your problems!"

Kise snapped and shoved Kuroko's hands away "I was jealous dammit!" he yelled angrily

Kuroko was taken aback by Kise, so that's what this fuss is all about, he was jealous…..but why? "Why? Me and Kagami-kun are just friends!"

"That's the reason! You two are always together! You meet everyday while we can only meet two times a week or sometimes we can't!" Kise yelled

"That's not the point! It's normal for us to see each other! We're classmates and we can't help it! Why? Don't you want me to have friends?!"

"You can but, stay away from Kagami!"

"Why?! He's my friend!"

"But I'm your lover!"

"You're my lover Kise-kun! I'm yours, all yours! So you don't have to worry about it!" Kise was silenced by Kuroko's words

Kuroko was getting uncomfortable because Kise was looking at him "Kise-kun?..."

Suddenly, Kise grabbed Kuroko's arm and pushed him down on the couch "Aaagh! Kise-kun?!" Kise trapped him and stared at him hungrily

Kuroko was starting to get scared of Kise because he was acting very weird.

"You said you are mine right?" Kuroko nodded

Kise smirked and suddenly smashed his lips on Kuroko roughly catching Kuroko off guard making him whimper and clenched his eyes

"Mmmphk!..." Kise kissed even deeper and used his tongue to lick Kuroko's tongue

Kuroko tried to push Kise away but he can't since he was pinned down after it. Kise pulled away and started to kiss Kuroko's neck. Kuroko clutched on Kise's shoulder trying to push him

"K-Kise-kun….please stop…" Kuroko pleaded but Kise continued to kiss his neck, then Kise lifted Kuroko's shirt up to his neck and started kissing Kuroko's nipples which made Kuroko whimper

"K-Kise-kun….!...P-Please s-stop" Kuroko said

Kise looked at him "What? I'm going to claim you" he smirked before he started sucking Kuroko's nipple roughly, his other hand rubbing Kuroko's crotch. Kuroko yelped when he felt Kise's teeth on his nipple

Kuroko looked up at the ceiling as tears started to form on his eyes an flowed down continuously "P-Please…..s-st….stop"

Kise continued sucking on Kuroko's nipple and was about to pull down Kuroko's shorts when he heard sniffs, he looked up at Kuroko and his eyes widen immediately in horror as he saw Kuroko's pained and crying face looking at him

"K-Kuroko….cchi?" he mumbled as he moved away from Kuroko and sat on the floor

Kuroko continued to cry silently and covers his face while Kise looked at him, still wide-eyed. He really can't believe he forced himself on Kuroko, he made Kuroko cry. Kise clenched his fist and punched the ground

"Dammit!...Dammit!" Kise said as he shut his eyes close and laid his head on the ground slamming his clenched fist on the floor "Dammit…i-I'm sorry!...so….rry" he began to cry also

Kuroko looked at Kise and moved next to him placing a hand on his back "Kise-kun….." Kise lifted his head from the floor and looked at Kuroko "K-Ku…rokochi…..i'm sorry!" he mumbled avoiding eye contact with Kuroko

"It's okay Kise-kun…." Kuroko smiled as he wiped away all of his tears

Kise clutched his pants "B-But….I…promised not to hurt you….a-and force you b-but…..*sniff* I did it…." Kise's voice cracked as he began to cry even more his tears falling down on his hands

Kuroko hugged Kise and placed him on his chest while Kise cried on Kuroko's chest, he didn't care if Kise's tears will wet his shirt he just want everything to return to normal. He hated seeing Kise cry. Kuroko placed his hand on Kise's back and started rubbing it as he soothed Kise

They stayed like that for a while until Kise calmed down and stopped crying. Kise pulled away from Kuroko and wiped his now red and puffy eyes "K-Kurokocchi….i'm very sorry" he mumbled

Kuroko smiled and nodded "I forgive you Kise-kun and I now understand"

"Eh?" Kise looked at Kuroko

"You're jealous right?...Well don't be, to me Kagami-kun is only a friends. But I understood that you got jealous when he slid an arm around me that's why I have to apologize for that" He said bowing

Kise waved his hands and shook his head "N-No! it was my fault…..really" he bowed his head down very ashamed

"But you know, the only reason Kagami-kun was around me was because we are happy that we won a practice match against our Senpai's"

Kise shot his head up "What?" he gawked

Kuroko smiled "You see…We had a bet, whoever wins will treat the winning side in Maji Burger and we won…" he said

"E-Eh….." Kise blinked and twiched

Kuroko nodded

"EEEEEEEHHH?!" Kise clutched his face "Oh God….what have I done! I punched Kagamicchi even though he did nothing wrong after all!" He yelled freaking out, scratching his hair roughly "I'm so dead!"

"It's okay Kise-kun, I'm sure Kagami-kun understands"

"Not it's not"

Kuroko sighed "And about me transferring to Kaijo?"

Kise froze "U-Uh…forget about it….please" He said rubbing his neck and looking away from Kuroko

Kuroko moved closer to Kise and sat on his lap caressing his face "Remember this Kise-kun, I love you, and that's that. Even were in different schools nothing will change, so you don't have to worry on anything"

Kise nodded "Yeah…..i'm really sorry" he sighed but Kuroko cupped his face and placed and warm kiss on his lips before pulling back

"Kise-kun?..."

"Y-Yeah?"

Kuroko blushed "A-Are you still…up on doing "that" to me?"

Kise blushed also "W-Well, you don't have to force yourself if you don't want to…."

Kuroko smiled and pecked Kise again "Don't worry, I'm willing this time"

Kise smiled and kissed Kuroko tenderly with Kuroko wrapping his arms around Kise's neck to push Kise even more to him

Kise slipped his wet tongue on Kuroko's wet cavern and explore it until he reached Kuroko's tongue. Their tongues began dancing as their kiss became intense. Kise and Kuroko pulled away to breath and kissed again

"K-Kuro….kocci let's go upstairs" Kise whispered earning a nod from Kuroko "H-Hai"

Kise adjusted Kuroko and lifted him up in bridal style as he walked towards the stairs. He reached the second floor and entered Kuroko's room. He placed Kuroko gently on the bed while he moved on top of Kuroko

"I love you…." Kise mumbled

Kuroko nodded before Kise leaned for a kiss again. Kise pulled away and pulls off his necktie, and then he slipped off his grey blazer and began unbuttoning his polo until it was all unbuttoned.

Kuroko started at Kise's muscular body and traced Kise's abs "T-Their very…hard" Kuroko mumbled. Kise grinned "That's because I worked hard!" he bragged before he pecked Kuroko again and slipped off his polo

"Let me…replace my actions earlier….please?" Kuroko nodded

Kise smiled and lifted Kuroko's shirt and started kissing Kuroko's nipples gently unlike earlier. Kuroko smiled weakly and hugged Kise "H-Haaaa…"

Kise moved on the next nipple and sucked it "Aaaah!...K-Kise-kun…" Kuroko moaned as he clutched Kise's skin

Then Kise moved down kissing Kuroko's bellybutton down to his navel with Kuroko moaning or yelping every kiss

Then Kise unbuttoned and unzipped Kuroko's pants revealing Kuroko's black boxers, he eyed it hungrily and started rubbing it with his hand earning a moan from his lover "Whoa….you're already this hard?" Kuroko nodded

Kise smiled and rubbed the teasing part of Kuroko's member "Let's take this off, nee? Kurokocchi?" Kise asked as Kuroko nodded as he pulled off Kuroko's pants

"H-Haaa….K-Kise-kun…AH!" Kuroko moaned very loud when Kise slipped his hand inside his boxers touching and pumping his hardened member

"N-Nnh!...Haaa…..K-Kuah!" Kuroko bended his body and so that his back was facing Kise but the lower part of his body were lifted with Kise pumping his member

"Haaa!...Kaah! K-Kise-ku—AH!" Kise started pumping even faster making Kuroko moan even louder, Kuroko blushed and hide his face on the pillow so that his loud moans will minimize

Kise pumped even faster than before and he can feel Kuroko's body tense and tremble, after awhile….

"A-Ah! ….Haa-a! C-Coming!" Kuroko lifted his upper body and clutched the sheets even harder "C-Coming! KAAAH!" he finally came on the sheets

Kuroko panted weakly and plopped down on his bed breathing in and out, regaining the lost air earlier

Kise plopped down on Kuroko and nuzzled his face on his lover's neck "Did it feel good?"

"H-Hai….."

"Then, are you ready Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko was silent for a few minutes and nodded hesitantly as the both sat up. "U-Ummmm….Kise-kun?"

"Hmm?"

Kuroko fidgeted "C-Can I….leave my shirt on during…..t-that?" Kuroko stuttered on the final word because it will made him blush even more if he say it

Kise, seeing Kuroko's adorable expression laughed in amusement "Sure! If you want it on then there's no problem"

Kuroko nodded and pulled of his boxer leaving his lower part bare

Kise stood up and began undoing his belt and slipping it away followed by unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks after that his slacks slid down revealing his legs and blue boxers which has a bulge showing that his hard also.

That alone is enough for Kuroko to get embarrassed and looked away from Kise "What's the matter?" Kise asked

Kuroko shook his head "N-Nothing Kise-kun, j-just…that's quite big…." He covered his face after that

Kise laughed again, he never knew that Kuroko will act like this during sex, but he can't do nothing about it since it is their first time, and he also, was nervous since he is scared to hurt his Kurokocchi again

Kise then slipped off his boxers and sat on the bed in front of Kuroko "Shall we start?" he asked

Kuroko showed his face and nodded silently avoiding on taking a glance on KIse's member. Kise smiled and pulled the cover on top of them "There, so that you won't get cold. If you're getting embarrassed then just look at me okay?" Kuroko nodded

Then, Kise pushed Kuroko down on the bed and started rubbing Kuroko's entrance with his fingers "Aaah…..aren't you getting uncomfortable?" he asked

"Why?"

"W-Well, I mean, that area is quite dirty and you're rubbing it…"

Kise snickered "Silly Kurokocchi, I don't mind plus if it's you Kurokocchi, I won't get disgusted because every part of Kurokocchi is beautiful….." Kuroko skipped a beat after hearing that

Kise laid down on Kuroko and nuzzled his face on Kuroko's neck, with his other hand entining his fingers with Kuroko's hand

"Your eyes, your lips, your nose, your blue hair and your beautiful face….your quite slimmed and muscular body….your small hands and porcelain skin….everything Kurokocchi…" he said

Then while Kuroko was distracted, Kise slipped one finger slowly. Kuroko flinched and clutched on Kise's back and hand "AAAAAH!"

When he inserted his finger completely, he stopped and let Kuroko's body adjust to it. After awhile, Kuroko stopped trembling and nodded "I-I'm….ready"

Then, Kise started slipping his finger in and out "Ah! AH! Kiyah! Kaaagh!...I-Itaaai!" Kuroko whimpered and yelped with his eyes watering a bit

"Here's goes another one Kurokocchi" Kise inserted another finger sending another jolt of pain to Kuroko "Ha-AAAAH! Kah!..."

Suddenly Kuroko jerked his head as he felt pleasure when Kise hit something inside him "HAAAH!"

"Hmm?...that must be your pleasure spot…..I must take note to hit that when I enter in….."

Kuroko blushed "Don't say…..e-embara…..haah…..ssing…kah! things like that!" Kuroko yelped

Kise continued doing it for a while, not minding Kuroko's hard grip on his back and hands since they weren't that painful. He noticed that his fingers are entering with ease meaning Kuroko's ready, he slipped off his fingers and looked at Kuroko

Kise spread Kuroko's legs "Okay, Kurokocchi, I'm going to enter in" Kise said rubbing and pumping his member while positioning himself on Kuroko's entrance

Kuroko suddenly placed his hand on Kise;s hand accidentally touching Kise's tip. A wave of sudden pleasure hit Kise and he moaned because of it, he looked at Kuroko and smiled a bit "That felt good Kurokocchi…..what is it?"

Kuroko looked at Kise "U-Uh….please be gentle…." He asked innocently

Kise was taken a back and nodded happily "Of course Kurokocchi….I swear I'll be gentle and I'll make you feel good!" he said as the tip of his member touché Kuroko's entrance

"Okay….here I go…." Kise pushed his tip slowly

"Kah!...Ah!"

Then Kise pushed again slowly until he was fully in "I-Im….in…inside Kurokocchi" he said very amazed as he looked at Kuroko who was wincing but smiled weakly at him

"Y-Yeah…..I feel weird…hah….t-though…."

Kise also winced feeling a little pleasure on his member "Yeah, but I feel great…it actually tickles something on my…..you know"

Kuroko nodded "Y-You can n-now move Kise-kun…." Kuroko mumbled weakly

"Y-Yeah….k-kuh…God Kurokocchi, we're not yet starting and I feel good already…" Kise winced as he moaned a little "But before that….."

Kise lifted Kuroko's torso and they switched position, with Kise laying down and Kuroko sitting on top of him "K-Kise-kun?..."

Kise smiled "You do this Kurokocchi…..so that you can measure the speed and stop if it hurts"

Kuroko's eyes widen "Y-Yeah…..t-thank you…..t-then I'll make you feel good" Kuroko placed his hands on the bed trapping Kise between his arms and started moving up and down

"U-Uh….W-Whoa….Aah!" T-There! G-Good!" Kise moaned as his gripped on the sheets tightens feelings many jolts of pleasure, he then had the urge to grabbed Kuroko's butt and started speeding up, but he can't do that since it might hurt and surprise his Kurokocchi

"Haaaa…..I-I'm going to fasten a little" Kuroko sped up a little as they started creating sound made by their skin

"Aaaagh! Y-Yeah…G-Good!...Aaah!" Kise moaned as Kuroko yelped and Kise thrust his hips once suddenly

"H-Haaaaa!" Kuroko then changed his position, his arms were behind him gripping on the covers supporting his body as he sped up creating creaking sounds this time "Ha! Ha! Ha! Mmmnnn-Aahh! Ah!"

"K-Kuh…Aaaah!...aaaah!" Kise jerked his head while Kuroko continued to move up and down very fast

Suddenly, Kise grabbed Kuroko's ass and sped up Kuroko even more

"HAH! K-Kise-kun! T-Too….aaah!...FAST! HAH!" Kuroko said as he leaned forwards and hugged Kise as he moaned loudly on the pillows

Then Kise changed position, with him up on his knees and Kuroko laying on the bed with spread legs. Kise thrust in and sped up, he leaned down and hugged Kuroko as he sped up "U-Uh….."

The bed creaks louder as Kise sped up with Kuroko moaning louder and him also moaning in pleasure

"Ah!"

"K-Kuh….did I hit it?"

Kuroko nodded

Then Kise slowed suddenly until he stopped. Then he lifted Kuroko's torso as he sat up "There…..u-ugnk!" Kise began moving Kuroko up and down until he sped up again

"Too fast! AH!"

Kuroko hugged Kise's neck tighter while Kise continued lifting him even faster

"i-I…Feel good!" Kise exclaimed as he pushed Kuroko down and sped up his thrust even faster than before. The bed creaks even louder and their pants came out even louder also.

"K-Kise-kun! I-I think I'm coming ah!"

"Y-Yeah…..I can feel that too….." Kise winced "L-Let's u-uh….come together….nee?"

Kuroko nodded

Kise thrust in even deeper and soon…..

"C-Cumming!" Kise yelled

"M-Me too!"

They both moaned as they both came. Kuroko can feel something warm inside his body

Kise plopped down on Kuroko while panting "T-That felt good…"

Kuroko nodded weakly "H-Hai….."

Then they hugged each other and smiled "We…..we did it"

"Y-Yes…." Kuroko said

Kise sat up and pulled away his member, making Kuroko yelp. Kuroko then straighten his legs. Kise sat beside Kuroko and looked down on his member a little surprised "Whoa…..i'm still hard" he said

"What?..."

Kise nodded "Y-Yeah….Say Kurokocchi…." He smiled a little bit "C-Can you…..Blowjob me?"

Kuroko sat up and looked down on Kise's member "Oh my…." He nodded "I-I'll do my best he said as he leaned down and sucked Kise's member

"A-Aagh!"

Screams, Moans and Yells of pleasure where soon heard after that, as Kuroko blowjob-ed Kise. Kise didn't knew that Kuroko can suck very good. Oh~…he's in heaven that time

* * *

~Later That Evening~

After doing "that", both of them took a bath and dressed theirselves.

Kise was wearing a white tank top and grey pajama, since it's the only clothe he left for his sleepovers.

Kuroko was wearing a big black t-shirt that belonged to Kise, he isn't wearing anything under except his underwear, because Kise requested, and the t-shirt was quite long enough to cover his mid-thighs, but the neck part was big and wide enough to show Kuroko's shoulders

The two of them are currently on the kitchen with Kise cooking and Kuroko reading a book.

Then suddenly, the door bell rang and a knock on the door was heard. Kise and Kuroko looked at each other

Kise raised a brow "Who could, be visiting at this hour? What time is it Kurokocchi?" he asked while cooking

Kuroko glanced on the wall clock and it says 8:16

"It's 8:16…maybe it's Mom or Dad?...i'll go check it out" He said as he stood up

Kuroko walked out of the Kitchen and stopped in front of the door and peeped on the hole. He was surprised to see Kagami

"Kagami-kun?" he asked opening the door

"Su—WHAAA!" Kagami yelled in surprise seeing Kuroko's attire "W-What…..the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothe"

"That's not the problem!" Kagami sighed and lifted his hand, that is holding a school suit bag "Here" he said as Kuroko take it

"Hmmm?"

"You forgot to bring your things and uniform home. Izuki-senpai folded your locker and it's inside the bag" he said

Kuroko nodded "Thank you….." he looked down "And about wh—"

"Kurokocchi? Who's ther—" Kise froze as he saw Kagami standing in front of Kuroko "K-KAGAMICCHI?!" he yelped backing away

"Yo, Kise"

Kise sweat dropped "W-What are you doing here?..."

Kuroko looked back at Kise "Well, Kagami-kun brought back my things and uniforms since I can't bring them with me earlier since someone "Stupid" kidnapped me"

Kise whimpered comically as a huge black arrow with the word "STUPID" struck his back

Kise laughed slyly and looked at Kagami "A-About that Kagamicchi…..i-I'm very sorry…." He said

Kagami nodded "Yeah…I know you didn't mean it pal. And I'm sorry I got so closed to Kuroko earlier but" Kagami looked at Kuroko "I also feel the same feelings that you harbor for Kuroko"

Both Kise and Kuroko's eyes widen upon hearing that "E-Eh…."

"You heard me, I also love Kuroko. But I have to respect Kuroko that he already has a lover" Kagami glared at Kise

"But, if I ever see Kuroko crying because you hurt him…I'm going to steal him from you" he said

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko smiled

Kise huffed and snaked an arm around Kuroko's waist pulling him closer and smirked "Too bad for you Kagamicchi…..but I already had sex with Kuroko"

Kuroko and Kagami's eyes widen "WHAT?!"

Kise nodded, looking braggart and proud "Yup, he also Blo—"

"SUPER IGNITE PUNCH!" Kuroko yelled sending Kise out of the house and Kise landing on the floor on the road

"K-Kuuch…..W-Why….." He mumbled

Kuroko panted while too flustered and looked at Kagami "Kagami-kun, want to have dinner inside?"

Kagami sweat dropped and nodded and come in. Kuroko looked at Kise "I hate you, don't talk to me for a while" he said and was about to close the door

"B-But!—" Kise looked at Kuroko with horrified face and was about to cry when Kuroko opened the door again and smiled

"Just kidding, Come on in and let's watch a movie later" he said

Kise beamed "Kurokocchi!" he launched himself towards Kuroko and engulfed him in his arms

"I love you…." He mumbled

Kuroko smiled back and hugged back "I love you too…."

Kagami emerged from the kitchen with his school blazer missing and wearing an apron "Oi, Kise! Let him go and get back here! I'm cooking today!"

"Kagamicchi!"

"Kagami-kun….."

Kagami smiled "Yeah, and starting today, I'm going to come over as well!" he declared

Kise's smiled dropped "WHAT?!"

"Now, Now Kise-kun. Food first and complain later" Kuroko said as he and Kagami walked inside the kitchen

Kise fell on his knees and clutched his head

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH KUROKOCCHI!" He yelled

"SHUT UP!" Kuroko and Kagami yelled

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

~.~

**OH MY GOD! YESSSS! FINALLY DONE!**

**So how was it?**

**Did I do good?**

**I have to apologize if the "That" scene was too mild. The sex scene was just mlild because I don't want to ruin the love atmosphere!**

**Oh! And tell me if you want me to do another Story with KisexKurokoxKagami or KagamixKurokoxKise since we had a hint on the end**

**WELL THAT'S ALL**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~Chaikia~**


End file.
